rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris Cobalia
"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world and you WILL surrender to them, YOU PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!" -Iris Cobalia Iris Cobalia is a miscellaneous character played by Richard Hronik. Stats Basics Voice: Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Backstory Once the heiress to a rather large fortune, Iris Cobalia led a bitter life. She was born into the Cobalia family, which came from old money in the form of a respectably large oil corporation operating out of Mistral. They may not have been massive, but they held their own and managed to keep a decent number of customers. Iris’s life was happy enough during her younger years, but this joy would be short-lived. When Iris was but five years old, the Cobalia Oil Company would be bought out by the rapidly-growing Fěnhóng Fuel Company. It wasn’t much of a choice on the part of the Cobalias; their customers were swayed to do business with the Fěnhóngs when they were offered lower prices. The Cobalias simply couldn’t keep up with the competition, and in the end, to not sell would have been suicide. The Cobalias were given a flat sum in exchange for their livelihood. Iris’s father, who had run the company, became despondent; his wife tried desperately to care for him but ultimately could do nothing to break him out of his sorrow. In the end, she resolved to take vengeance on the Fěnhóngs by whatever means necessary for leaving her family in ruin. She would declare her ambition for vengeance to her daughter in the form of an impassioned speech. This left quite an impression on the young Iris, whose very resolve was changed by her mother’s words and charisma. From that moment on, she would devote herself to aiding her mother’s cause. She might not have understood the purpose, but if her mother was so dedicated, it must have been worth it. As she grew older, Iris learned more about her mother’s cause, and her devotion grew. She trained herself both physically and mentally, so that she could take on those who had transgressed against her family in whatever way necessary. Unfortunately, as time passed, the Cobalia family fortune ran out. When Iris was twelve, they had to sell the impressive mansion that had been in their family for so many years. They’d let go of the staff a few years back, and without them, it was almost impossible to maintain, not to mention the property taxes building up. So, with heavy hearts, they packed their bags and moved to a small house in the suburbs of Mistral. The loss of her childhood home weighed heavy on Iris’s heart, but she used it to fuel her ambition for revenge. To her, it was just another reason to crush the Fěnhóngs. Iris would eventually take to spending time in the crime-ridden streets of outer Mistral. Her mother’s rage was beginning to take its toll on her mind, and she would snap at Iris over the smallest things and act incredibly paranoid, so Iris would simply leave whenever she could no longer bear it. Seeing the state of poverty that pervaded the streets of Mistral also affected Iris. By that time, the Fěnhóngs were in control of Mistral. They had money! Why weren’t they helping these people?! When Iris was seventeen, her rage would reach its climax. She could remain idle no longer. She would strike those who had wronged her and her family at their core. Iris forged herself a katana and practiced briefly with it. A few days later, she figured her skills were passable, and she began planning. She would break into the Fěnhóngs’ headquarters and kill as many people as she could, with the end goal of killing Fěnhóng Lìsè. She would not be stopped. She would have her revenge. Emboldened by her rage, Iris stormed the Fěnhóng complex via the front door. The security guards weren’t much trouble at first, but she quickly found herself pinned behind a marble pillar. She hadn’t really thought this through, and was starting to regret it. Iris knew she was in trouble when she saw the grenades roll up from behind her. They went right past the pillar, and stopped right next to her feet, one on either side of her. Iris’s eyes went wide just as she realized what was going to happen, and then, just as she heard the dual ear-splitting explosions… Everything froze. It was as though time had stopped in its tracks. The shrapnel of the grenades was suspended in mid-air. Even the flames just hung like an elaborate painting. Then, a blinding light appeared before her. It was so bright it burned her eyes. When it subsided, Iris saw an older woman in elaborate religious robes standing before her. The woman introduced herself as Pax-Nemesis, Goddess of Justice, and claimed she had taken an interest in Iris. She had been severely wronged, and as Goddess of Justice, Pax-Nemesis wanted to help Iris. The Goddess stated her terms: she would give Iris power, but in exchange, Iris had to help her. It was no question. Iris accepted the offer on the spot. She immediately felt a sharp pain in her shoulder blades. It got worse and worse and worse, until it erupted into an agony unlike anything she had known before that point. She could feel something ripping out of her back…no, two somethings. They were big and heavy, and introduced a new, exquisite type of suffering, as though the nerves within them were hypersensitive. Before long, the pain was too much, and Iris blacked out. When she came to, she found herself in what appeared to be a twisted reality – it looked like her family’s mansion, but everything was made out of hardlight of varying shades of yellow and gold. Pax-Nemesis appeared shortly after she awoke and explained that this was a pocket dimension woven by the goddess herself, meant as a place of retreat in the event that things went horribly wrong, though thankfully they rarely did. Iris had been brought to this location to recuperate; the ascension process had taken a toll on her. This last statement confused Iris. What ascension? It was then that Pax-Nemesis explained her offer. Iris had become her angel, and gained the benefits that came with such a title. Iris’s eyes went wide, but she did not panic. The Goddess instructed her to look at her sword, and she did so. What had once been a humble steel katana was now a blade so black it appeared to suck in the light around it. On Pax-Nemesis’s command, Iris ran her aura through it, thus causing the weapon to glow with blinding light. This would be her symbol of power. It would show her tie to the Goddess of Justice. With it, she would avenge those that had been wronged. And so began Iris’s service to Pax-Nemesis. In time, she grew to master flying on her new wings, as well as the powers that came with her ascension, which mainly pertained to the manipulation of light. While still somewhat rudimentary, she has progressed with time, and given her long lifespan, she can certainly afford to progress at her own pace. One day, Pax-Nemesis gave her an assignment. She was to aid one who sought vengeance for transgressions against them. This individual was remarkably competent and was planning something big, though Iris was not to interfere too directly. Iris would not fail her Matron. Time had sharpened her mind. She would not repeat her mistakes. Personality Prideful to say the least, Iris is extremely intelligent, calculating, and patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. She will do whatever it takes to carry out her mistress’s commands, crush anyone in her way, put herself at risk if need be. Because of her past experiences, she refers to Remnant’s populace as “pigs in human clothing” and justifies that the weak-willed and foolish must be ruled over. Some may compare her to a tyrant, but that is one aspect Pax-Nemesis most values in her. Resume Occupation Angel of Pax-Nemesis. As the Goddess’s angel, Iris serves as her messenger, taking the word of Justice wherever the Goddess demands, even between worlds. Education Private school education; tutelage under Pax-Nemesis Combat Weapon Purity – a katana made of steel that has been turned black by a blessing put upon it by Pax-Nemesis. This enchantment allows the blade to cut through almost anything and imbues Iris’s strikes with the power of the light of Justice. Semblance Enhanced speed – this allows Iris to travel significantly faster than the average human, at up to speeds just below Mach 1. This allows her to be incredibly agile in combat and dodge almost all attacks, though she must take care to avoid enemy attacks. Future Outlook Character Development Iris will continue to seek vengeance for her family, though if she gets it, she may undergo a slight change of heart and eventually come to forgive the Fěnhóngs. Intended Career None. She is bound to a Goddess. There is nothing else for her. Goals Avenge her family; serve Pax-Nemesis, master her angelic powers Other Notes Her angelic powers mostly involve light manipulation. This includes the intensity of light, as well as creating hardlight constructs not unlike the Green Lantern. However, her prowess with these abilities is somewhat subpar due to the fact that she has little experience in using them and Pax-Nemesis seems to have no interest in teaching her how to use them. = Category:Characters